Welcome To The Family
by Jaycren
Summary: There are those children in MegaKat city, children that are forgotten by those that should protect them. Each is born of a great Evil, but like all children have the capacity to be Good or Evil. Of those that Aku's defeat cast adrift in the timeless ether, some saw these children. Saw these children and new that they could love them, knew that they could protect them
1. Something Just Like This

The clouds of the ether sparkled with the souls of the time lost. The ones that Time had no use for. The ones that the battle with the great evil had left adrift. The ones that had never had their chance. That Aku had taken the choice from. Through the endless expanse they drifted, One drawn to another, till three groups had emerged, each ignorant of the other, each destined for a different place. Each finding the ones that would accompany it.

Those that Gathered to the harmony of Equestria, those that sought to sing. Following the song of their hearts. story/413626/sharp-dressed-men

This is **not** their story.

Those that gathered to a world like their own that was being swallowed in darkness. A Darkness that was similar to what had warped their fate. Three sets of four they were, twelve souls in total. They looked into themselves and knew they could not let this lie. To the world of Remnant they went.

This is **not** their story

Then there was the last group, those whose souls called to one other the loudest, the ones that would have found each other had not the Darkness kept them apart. Soulmates, that not even the rewriting of time could separate.

Each pair consisting of one shrouded in darkness and another Glowing with the light, one male and one female, one husband, one wife, one mother, one father. Looking out into the ether, they saw a world where the stage was not as grand as where they harkened from, where it was only police and vigilantes, against villains that plagued the innocent. Villians of terrible might. Villians that knew nothing but brutality, that had no fears of any. Not Enforcer or Vigilante. They looked closer and they each saw a set of children. Three sets of two as they were three sets of two. Children that had been born of the Villains evil, but went unseen by those that protected the innocent. As they had each been touched by the darkness in some way. Each pair selected two children, then entered MegaKat City. These Children would now love.

 **This** is **their** story.

* * *

Two young kittens ran through the back alleys, one a dark purple of color, wearing a grey hoodie from which yellow eyes shone forth, the other Green with a shimmering crystal coat. Similar yellow eyes to her companion shimmered with tears. Behind them shouts of hatred came forth. Promise of terrible things to come.

"You freaks don't belong here!" Came the male Toms voice.

"Yeah! We don't want you kind polluting our turf."

"The only thing youse is good for is being sold to one of the labs!" came another voice, disturbingly close.

"Regina, this way!" the purple kitten yelled, yanking her friend down a dark alleyway.

"Katrina, I can't hide in the dark like you!" Regina replied, allowing herself to be dragged along.

Katrina's eyes widened, holy crap she'd forgotten! With Regina's shimmering coat any light gave her away. Shaking the panic from her head, she pulled her friend along harder, if she rushed then the end of this alleyway should open up to a better neighborhood, they just had to make it to the... NO! Katrina halted as two large feline shapes stepped in front of the two girls. Two Toms smiling hostilly

"You ain't going nowhere freak." the first Tom growled.

Feeling Regina press her back against her she knew that escape was cut off. The two girls faced their pursuers, back to back, protecting each other as they always had and always would. Sisters in every way that counted.

"Heh, two exotic little girls like you will fetch a fine price, forget the labs, a collector would love to have exotics like you. Hell, if you come quietly we'll make sure your sold as a set."

The girls blood ran cold. They both knew what the Toms before them meant. Silently they both decided, they would rather force these four thugs to kill them then face that. Katrina pulled her hands back, growling at the two in front of her, claws to the ready, she could feel Regina crystalize, the tinkling sound almost musical. The new Crystals scratching her back a comfort.

All four Toms chuckled. "Aww look, the little girls are gonna fight!"

"Guess we got to show em' hows a lady's supposed to behave."

"Yeah, nice and obedient, right boys?"

A chorus of "Right!" echoed forth.

"I think that is just about enough of that!" A feminine voice cried out. Falling from above, a dark shape landed between the two girls. She was clad in black and bore twin sais in her hands. She was razor thin, and what she said next caused the girls hearts to leap. "No one touches my daughters!"

The four toms were taken back a moment, but cars from both sides, blocked the alleway, and with reinforcements confidence returned. At least until both cars became engulfed in flames.

A larger black shape, dropped behind the two blocking the exits, there was a flash of metal, then the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. Walking towards the three woman he smiled down on all of them. Pausing a moment to ruffle the hair of first Katrina then Regina, he glared at the last two Toms.

"There's no mercy in my heart or soul for those that would hurt children. Especially those I have claimed as my precious daughters!"

In one smooth motion a 9mm was drawn and a singular sound of thunder echoed forth, as both Toms joined there brethren on the ground.

Regina and Katrina looked at the two before them, worry on their faces. The Man knelt down, his kind face easing their fears. "Your mother and I are sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but we're here now."

"We'll keep you safe." The woman echoed the sentiment.

"Indeed," The man said. "its time we took you to were you belong, it's time we all went home.


	2. Mr Roboto

A small shape moved through a darkened facility, the emergency light the only illumination. Small and vaguely femine the shape kept to the shadows, seeking a way to freedom.

A young male's voice, echoed in her head. "Mary, _you need to rush, I can only hold control for so long before their Anti-Viral program finds me."_

The shape flinched at her brother's remark. "I...I'll try Lyle. I...I'm just scared."

" _I know, you only have the left corridor to go, then its...Mary! Go Back! Its a tra..."_

The abrupt silence of her brother sent shivers through her body. She had to get out! Turning back, she cringed even farther when she saw two security guards step into her vision. Hearing a noise behind her she whipped around and saw a small, kindly looking older male Kat, himself flanked by two large Guards.

Shaking his head, he sighed disappointedly, "Another escape attempt Mary? How many does that make?"

Mary hung her head, the facility chose that moment to reinstate power. Revealed in the light stood a Catlike Metallic being, Her hair and face the only thing resembling flesh. Not for the first time Mary wished she could cry like a normal girl.

"I'm sorry Professor Hackle, I... just want to see the sky, I and Lyle just want to be able to go play outside."

Professor Hackle shook his head sadly, "I know child, but it is not safe out in that world. Your parents were criminals and they hurt a lot of Cats, your brother is the byproduct of a crime that likewise hurt a lot of Cats."

"But why are we being punished? What did we do wrong?" Mary fell to her knees. "It's not fair."

"Unfortunately the world is not fair young one. Lyle is already back in his containment unit. It's time to go back to yours."

Mary shuddered, but nodded. Rising to her feet she didn't resist as the guards approached her. It was hopeless. She might as well be content with the lab, the constant test. She barely remembered what the sky looked like, what the outdoors smelled like. This sterile air, these white boring walls, this was her and her brother's world. They might as well accept it.

"I think my daughter deserves an answer don't you." A nasally voice uttered.

The two security guards behind Mary convulsed, falling to the ground, revealing a Young short Tom, with short grey hair. Affixed via black straps to his hand he held a glowing device that arced with static electricity. He wore an oil stained, singed lab coat cinched tight with a belt that held various tools and handy devices. His eyes twinkled mischievously behind yellow goggles.

"Professor Hackle is it? I scanned your files before I came to pick up Mary and what right do you have to call any one criminals. I mean I made Battle Robots, but at least I was forced into it, and I never went into Bioweaponry." Placing his other hand on Mary he pulled her into a protective hug. "If we are judging on how many Cats Mary's 'biological,' for lack of a better term, parents hurt, you sir, should have the gates of paradise forever barred to you. Your dreams should feature the faces of all those that were hurt by the things that you built and allowed to be built. The Metallicats do indeed have a good amount of blood on their hands, as do I, but you sir are bathed in an Ocean of it."

Mary wrapped her hands around the Cat. She didn't know why but she felt safe. Leaning against him, she held onto him tightly, this Tom was an anchor.

Professor Hackle's eyes narrowed. "That is what I am trying to keep Mary from! My sins are bad enough, but there are those that will judge her and her brother based on their respectiuve parents, as well as the circumstances that birth the children. I want them to be safe, to grow and learn."

It was in this moment that the two remaining Guards chose to be slammed into the walls of the narrow corridor. Hackle spun to see a young Woman clad in white ceramic armor with pink highlights. The Clear dome faceplate showed her to have layered out black hair with a white coat. As the last guard slumped to the ground, stern blue eyes glared at Hackle.

"You call yourself a Professor! What are you teaching our kids, to hide, to be cowards?! To be just as scared as you? Mary and Lyle have no reason to be made to feel guilty about the sins of the ones who sire them. Their are only three in this hallway that should be struggling with Guilt."

She pointed at the Young Man holding Mary, "My Husband, Extor" She pointed to herself, "His Wife, Meghan," Then placed a slender finger in the center of Hackle's chest. "and you Professor Hackle."

Professor Hackle stumbled back before the Young Woman's Onslaught.

Mary looked up at the man that held her. "Daddy? What about Lyle? What about my brother?"

Extor chuckled, then point to Meghan, "Ask your mother. Hah, not ten minutes a dad and already I get to say that! By the way honey, love the upgrades to your suit, **_GROWWL!_** "

Mary looked at her new father curiously then looked across the hallway to her mother.

Meghan smiled, shaking her head at her husband, "You are such a Dork," Ignoring Extor's answer of "You Know it," she tapped a button on her wrist.

"Hey sis. How you doing?" Lyle's voice echoed out into the hallway, "Oh wow is that really what I sound like? Ugh."

Meghan chuckled, "You'll get used to it." The stepping over Hackle she walked over to her husband and their daughter. Hugging them both tightly, they all then turned back to Hackle.

"Children need to be free" Meghan Began.

"Children need to play under the Sun." scolded Extor

"and we are taking our Son and Daughter from the prison you built around yourself. We will not let you make them less then what they are. Children born of darkness, a precious miracle, something that needs to be guarded, nitured. Not held in darkness until they shrivel from lack of stimulation." Extor finished, as Meghan drew a Large Plasma Rifle from it's concealed charging port.

Pointing her weapon at the wall to her left, Meghan snarked, "Thanks for watch the kids _Dad_. But we have to get them home. Sorry to have been so late picking them up."

Pullig the trigger, Meghan disintigrated the two walls that stood between her family and escape. Motioning her daughter and husband to continue, she stalked from the ruins.

Extor smiled, "Yes children say goodbye to Grandpa, it may be a while before you see him again."

Laughing in relief, Mary waved goodbye to Professor Hackle. Without an ounce of sarcasam or snark she did what her father told her to do.

"Goodbye Grandpa, I love you."

As the family left they failed to notice a solitary tear drop from Hackles face to the ground, nor hear his reply of "Good Bye children, I love you both too."


	3. Creep

Two small shapes crawled through the tunnels of the MegaKat City tunnels. Monstrous of form, they crept and slithered in search of prey. The larger of the two was long tailed and had a pointed snout, sometimes it would be in the water and others accompanying its companion. The second shadow, bore two extra arms and when the first was submerged it flew on gossamer wings that glimmered in what little light was in their subterranean domain. Yet as careful to stay to the shadows in their hunt and play, something awful hunted them in turn.

"Lilian, not so far ahead," the gossamer winged one buzzed, "These are new tunnels and I have a bad feeling."

Rising to the surface at her friends call, Lillian's whispering hiss eased his mind, "Relax Myrm, we're being careful. Nothing is going to go wrong. Besides, our food supply is low and we can't risk another trip to the surface."

Myrm nodded, "Yeah, the enforcers keep trying to catch us. Their boss seems to really have it out for us."

Lillian shuddered, "I'm not going back to a cage," She whined.

Myrm landed, tapping the water softly he buzzed to Lillian. The young serpent shot through the water, sliding unto the access way next to him, she leaned her head upon his shoulders.

Wrapping all four of his arms around the smaller girl, he trilled, "I'll keep that from happening. Besides what kind of older brother would I be if I didn't look after my baby sis."

Pushing away from her brother she older sibling, she pouted.

"Your only older then me by a day, Myrm." She exclaimed.

"Still makes me older." He teased, "THe minute My dad and yours decided to work together, I knew that you needed looking after. So it fell to me to become your older sibling. You can thank me later."

Lillian snarled, "Well how about this, Big Bro."

Slapping him in the back, she propelled him into the water his gossamer wings getting soaked and preventing his escape.

"What's the matter big bro, need your poor defenceless little sis to help," she snarked, "But whatever will I do without my big brother to look after me and tell me what to do?"

"I was _-Glub-_ Joki _-glub-_ ing _,"_ he gasped out as he floundered.

"Lilian Cerastes Viper, you will pull your brother from the water this instant," a voice echoed out from the darkness.

"Yes, Mother," Lilian responded, "he deserved it though."

Grasping her brother in her tail she pulled him onto the ledge. Turning she beheld a tall shapely molly, her fur a bright pink, wings akin to her brothers graced her back. Twin antennae framed her pointed ears. Bright Kind eyes overshadowed a smirking mouth.

"I am sure he did," Her mother gently chastened, "but you mustn't try to drown him. He can't help being a boy."

"No mother, sorry mother," Lillian replied.

Sputtering her brother rose, shaking himself he turned to behold the woman before him.

"Are you really our mother?" He begged, "Or just another predator?"

"I am indeed your mother," She replied, "I may not be the one that bore you, but I have taken you into my heart. That is what is required of a mother, my son, is to love one as your own."

Pulling both her children close, she failed to notice bubbles on the surface of the water, heading in their direction, nor a dark shape that flickered with blue flame watching from the shadows.

Looking down on her little ones she smiled, "Now once your father arrives we can leave this place," sighing she snarked, "But as always he's late."

Lillian and Myrmidon immediately broke free of their mother, fear on their faces, "We won't go back to them." They chorused, Myrmidons wings buzzing as Lillian's voice hissed in unison.

The laughter of their mother broke through their anxiety, "My darling ones, just as I am not the one that bore you, yet am still your mother, your father may not have sired you but he is no less your father. Come, let us get out of this dreadful tunnel. A home has been prepared, a place we can be a family."

As the children moved forward twin tentacles shot from the concealment of the water, seeking to ensnare the siblings. The black figure that had kept watched darted forward, twin throwing knives pinning the tentacles to the ground. Standing between his family and danger was a thin, almost skeletal being. His form was of darkest shadow, with the exception of a pale blue flame that flickered out of the top of his head. A red cape enshrouded his shoulders, but he wore no other clothes.

"None shall harm those Demongo has come to care for. Those he has claimed as his family," He chirped, "I think for this you shall make a fine first addition to my new collection."

A roar erupted from the water, as a thing rose. Dripping foulness it had the long snout of a crocodile and the body of a hairless bear. Jagged teeth jutted from its mouth, its webbed paws bearing large talons. Taking A swipe at their father, the siblings watched as Demongo casually dodged to the side. Ripping his throwing daggers from the tentecles, he darted forward, laughing in glee.

"You are indeed a worthy addition to my collection," He chortled, "All those that threaten my family will be punished thus. So that they can be used in the protection of the ones they once threatened."

Pulling twin short swords from within his cape, Demongo danced forward and impaled the things feet to the ground. Standing underneath it, he placed his hand on the things abdomen. The children watched as blue smoke entered into their father, the thing he was touching absorbed into himself. As the creature dispersed, a shrivel bleached skull took form on Demongo's chest.

Feeling their mother's hands upon them, the children looked back. A stern look was directed at their father as she reprimanded him.

"Really, Demongo? Had to wait for the dramatic entrance?" She critiqued.

Demongo giggled "Of course Aurora. Have to teach the children the proper way to hunt after all."

Aurora sighed,"Yes I suppose you do," Looking down on her babes, she smiled sadly, "Remember and learn. Just as I am everything that is nurturing in nature, your father is the definition of a predator. You two are both, learning to balance between the two will be a must. Especially if you are both going to attend school."

Both children immediately protested, "But Mom, why do we have to go to school?" they asked, their voices eerily in unison, "We can take care of ourselves." They echoed.

"Do not argue with your mother children," Demongo corrected the both of them, "I and your mother have found our balance within. But you two have yet too. Schooling will help. If we had had proper schooling many of the mistakes of my and your mothers lives would have been avoided. We want you to be better than us. We want you to have all you need to make your own decisions, not have decisions forced upon you."

"Yes Father," The siblings sighed, "We're sorry."

Their Mother's arms once more pulled them close, this time joined by the slender but strong arms of their father. Snuggling in tighter, both children enjoyed the safety of their parents arms for the first time.

"It is okay children, it is good you question, let us go home." Demongo reassured his young ones.

Aurora's eyes began to glow from within as a spell was cast, rising to blinding levels. When the light died, all four had vanished. Gone to the home they all deserved.


End file.
